staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Second Sector War
The War was very different than the previous Sector War. in that there was no clear victor, though there were clear losers, also the fact that the invading faction was natogytt, and that the Viserak were the ones getting the benefit of the war, though the UTSEA had to repel yet another Antarctic invasion. The Tygotan Invasion The TEC's grand invasion plans were complete, and the invasion of the Tyyrian Sector was greenlit by Skerliek Skazyr and Kallen Redsankela. Their plan was as follows: *Inform the Basaran loyalists, such as Arcto Archon and Van Tego *Weaken the USR military with the Kall invasion *Use the loyalists to impeach the seemingly ineffective Leo Taigo and replace him with Van Tego *Use the loyalists to hand over the government and it's assets to the TEC *Use the combined forces to destroy the Kandlian threat, conquer and impress the Viserak and Destroy the alienated UTSEA *The final portion of the plot was to eliminate the Oya Conclave with sheer numbers The TEC using their Rift Anchors set the world of Kall as their target and began the invasion en masse, the USR was caught completelu off guard and it's Kall Squadrons destroyed. Centerpoint Council Within 14 hours the TEC flag was raised above the capitol of Kall, in that length of time the rest of the nine sectors realized the importance of this event and rallied together, the leaders of over 48 major factions met at the unfinished Centerpoint Station where they discussed plans to stop the TEC, the Kaiser having succeed in creating Draliska asserted that it's biologically plausible for the the Kandlian leaders to merge as well, the Kandlia reluctant at first realized the importance of this plan when the TEC destroyed the UTSEA and Draliska's bases on Borelecava. Birth of the Beast The Kandlia left the Centerpoint Station to gather their swarms, though they were defeated by the TEC, Cruor was severly injured and for a time he had forgotten his role in the conflict. Harkoff knew he had to retake the feral swarms that survived and thrived after the Terran attack in 2506, with that and various artifacts stolen from the other factions, Later on the Kandlia reunited with eachother on Borelecava and defeated a TEC force for the first time, with a surpirse attack. The TEC managed to return fire and chased the Kandlia to their homeworld, the attack force led by Arcto Archon nearly killed the Couriers, but a force of Three Couriers led by Cruor held the line just long enough for the Arcmind to be merged successfully, with the influx of power the Arcmind amplified the psionic strength of it's minions, the minions led by Cruor destroyed the TEC's invasion completely, letting Arcto Archon go so that they may chase them there. The Tygotan Invasion The newly organized Infinity swarm attacked the TEC at it's heart, the sudden surprise attack on their homeworld drove the TEC armies into disarray, the Swarm defeated the TEC's elite forces around their captiol, meanwhile the Swarm's Allies attacked the TEC's holdings in the Sapphirian Sector and easily wiped them out. Finally the Swarm conquered the TEC's capitol and corrupted the General in charge, the turncoat Arcto Archon. The information gathered from him was crucial to the swarms attacks against the more fortified bases outside the capitol. After Cruor and the corrupted TEC forces cleared a path to the central regions of the planet, they placed a Triumvor stone there, using it as a beacon the Arcmind and his most powerful forces warped en masse and anhilliated the strongest of the TEC's Homeland Security force. Cruor finished the job, with his destruction of the TEC's defensive space platforms. The Conclusion Unbenknownst to the majority of the Sectors, Loreko De'Tillios had tricked a small band of TEC military forces in conjunction with his remaining Zealot Legions had taken over the Planet after the fall of the TEC. He had discovered the Rift Anchors and the Psion Resonator, to begin his "Holy Arrrival" he he sent a mercenary force through the Rift Anchor to planet Earth to search for the Psionic Amplifier, BlackWing Squadron and their Terran allies stopped them. a furious and fearful De'Tillios attacked the Centerpoint Station in revenge, but even that attack was repelled in hours. Allied Assault Loreko fled back to Tygotan during the night hours, the Arcmind's forces having uncovered his ruse, but having betrayed his allies aswell, had attacked his weakend power-base. Soon after the Allied forces descended on the planet, though they had been betrayed by the Arcmind's forces they posed enough of a threat to fight off both enemy forces, the Zealots were freed with the defeat of Loreko, and the Arcmind was damaged to the point of being put into remission setting the stage for the rise of Draliska. The war was over after the Allied forces led the Tygotan civilians to planet shrine during the Great relocation. Category:Wars